RunRunRe:Run
by Rivik
Summary: This story is an alternative ending to the original and I might continue, don't flame.
1. chapter 1

**_Fanfic because the Erased ending messed me up, it was the biggest shit, sure it was fun to see they caught the cultprit, Yashiro, but the way Kayo had moved on..._**

 ** _1\. She had just married a friend of Satoru, one that along his other buddies encouraged him to get that good with her to begin with...Hiromi Sugita_**

 ** _2\. She had destroyed every chance of a relationship like they had before_**

 ** _3\. Satoru did everything she dreamed of having done for her, he stood up for her, he showed her she isn't alone and yet she chooses...Sugita_**. **_My_** ** _writer's heart does not allow me to just accept this and so I'll write an alternate ending._**

 _~o~o~O~o~o~_

It had been four days. four days since the now 26 year old Satoru Fujinama had opened his eyes after 15 years and had solved the mystery around Yashiro-sensei and met his friends again. All of them had become important people in their own right, all having changed.

He had to admit, he felt left behind, but he would never admit that, especially since he wasn't the center of the world and everything had to turn around him and stop if he did, but he would fight those selfish desires anyway, except one thing...

Kayo had visited him as he finally got a wheelchair and tried to get used to it.

She had visited him with a little baby, the name of it was Mirai, the future.

Satoru cried seeing her again. He held her in such great memory and missed her the most alongside his mother, but he also cried because he was shown that his sacrifice, his sacrifice to let them all live on, hurt him too...

He would never get that back what he lost, that special relationship they had and he could never get further neither. He had no power to fight that, she had a child, a husband and it was no crime, so no revival neither...

He had to accept it. The bitterness that fate provided everyone with in live, Kayo being punished with her mother, who he had saved her from too for example...

He just couldn't accept it, yet he kept his mouth shut, he would just mess up what kind of friendship they had now. Sure she apologized and told him she felt like just moving on and leaving him behind. But it didn't console him.

It just burned. It hurt. It stung, it outright wounded his heart because that was all he felt and saw too.

 _Kayo-chan...why did you leave me behind?_

He asked himself subconsciously.

 _Was I not worth waiting for?_

He almost blurted out like he sometimes accidentally did, but he was lucky he kept it at bay."Don't worry Kayo-chan...I am happy I could help you...help you become who you are today. A beautiful, strong young woman with a family." He said, even tho it was nothing but the truth and she had Hiromi, his talent for making her blush didn't seem to have disappeared.

 _Aren't you going to call me Idiot anymore?_

He asked himself, smiling at her with a faked smile. She didn't even know how to tell fake and truth apart it seemed, back then she could...

Must have been the result from not feeling the pain she once held inside anymore. But she didn't know that what she did, was give him pain, the feel of bitterness...

He sighed and faked to be feeling weak, making her worry, instead of doing the expected and leaving.

"S-satoru-kun, are you okay?"She asked, a worried glint in her eyes. It was honest, at least **_he_** kept, or gained the ability to tell now."I'm fine, just tired."He lied and she stood up.

"I'll let you sleep then. I'll visit again, I promise."She said and smiled at him, now he saw...a fake. She held the little one close to her now and rubbed her forehead against the small one's, as it seemed to yearn for contact, but as it suddenly reached out for Satoru, both's eyes widened.

The now elder bluenette touched the baby's hand and it calmed. It even smiled, surprising Kayo.

"Hinazuki..."He said, but she suddenly seemed at loss for words, before she shook her head."I-I am sorry, I'll let you sleep. rest well, see you."She said and left the room. Now the blue eyed laid down, a loud sigh escaping his lips

Even though he directly stared at the artificial light of the hospital, he didn't need to close his eyes. At some point he closed them and began to think.

 _Was she...hurt? Did she notice I tried to get her to leave?Die she figure I am hurt?_

 _No...she doesn't know it anymore, how it is to be hurt..._

 _~o~o~O~o~o~_

The bruenett went down the halls of the Hospital, carrying the little one, as she smiled at it, a warm smile. It was then she thought to have seen a blueish light come by.

"Hinazuki-san"She heard someone unknown call out. She looked to the left and right, before she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. It was a young man. He had the blue eyes of Satoru and a somewhat similar haircut too.

The differences were the voice, his slightly bigger built...and shining dark blue hair. She thought she was dreaming, since the room was darkening now too.

It was like only she, the baby and the man were in the hospital. She quickly tried to recompose and turned around.

"Sugita-san, I am married."She replied to his earlier address at her." I am very well aware of that. Hiromi Sugita, your husband, Mirai Sugita, your child."

The words he spoke made her feel uneasy, she slightly backed off.

"No need to be scared or run away. I'd like to...

explain the last 15 years to you"

The being said and her eyes widened once more. She clutched her child tighter, the little one snuggling into her chest.

"What are you talking about?"She asked, bewildered about his statement.

"I just told you, I'll explain the last 15 years to you, you always asked yourself, everytime you slept, didn't you?"He asked, cracking a smile.

 _How could he?!B-but I neve-how-?!_

She thought, scared, surprised, angry, she didn't know what to feel, but he said he'd explain...

"Would you listen to me?"He asked and after a minute of silence she nodded.

"You, Kayo Sugita, formerly Kayo Hinazuki...have been saved by my powers, more by the wielder of my powers. I came to tell you the truth Satoru would never be able to tell you, not because he doesn't trust you, but because he fears your reaction, I on the other hand am very curious about it."

She was shocked about the answer to say the least...her brow twitched as she didn't have any control at the moment. She barely had enough composure to hold her child...

"He is actually not 23, but 29 years old you know? Technically you'd be too. He is not from your time. I am a transcendal being, who merely took on the appearance of a human. My name is Ren in the Human world, yet I am merely called the Re: run. The revival."

This information was again so much to take in, she looked down, trying to understand it all, she did a good job tho, some would have collapsed already...

"Satoru was/is the user of my ability and his, the furure timeline him, used his abilities for the greater good, very often injuring himself, but never as much as now. I am not talking about physical wounds though."The blue haired spoke and her eyes widened.

"I...I am sorry I moved on...I am sorry I left him behind!"She suddenly cried out, tears in her eyes.

"That is another of the points...you have never moved on. You have just seemingly forgotten."It said and again she was taken aback.

"You do not love Hiromi Sugita, doesn't matter if you tell me the truth, I already know."

"You are right...I do not. He betrayed me too...the only thing keeping us together are this ring and our baby..."She admitted, a frown on her face.

"That may be true, but only partially."He said and she stared at him, waiting for the wise to speak further.

"You never loved him in the first place, did you?You never felt the emotions you held for a certain other person. Hiromi Sugita..."

"He just told me the right things at the right time...I was broken. I had lost _him_ , I had lost my pillar, I had lost my light!"She suddenly blurted out, not even the magical being expecting that.

"I...I didn't know how it came that far...I was suddenly pulled in a kiss, one with heart I thought, he told me such sweet things and out of pity and I don't know what else, I accepted as he asked me to become his girlfriend, that was.."

"Where you couldn't escape anymore. you couldn't hurt him, because you would feel bad for all of your life, leaving someone after having used him for consolation..."

"Exactly."She replied and looked down.

"After he had accidentally impregnated me, I had to agree to marry him...I.."

"We do not need to go any further.I shall explain you a few more questions and ask you a question you can only answer once."He said and she nodded.

"Like I said Satoru had my ability to rewind time before a terrible event would occur. Sachiko Fujinuma, his mother was killed by the cultprit behind the attempted murders and kidnappings. As a neighbor of his came in to thank her for sharing some of the food with her, and saw Satoru with blood stained hands and called the police, he of course ran away and I gave him a chance...to never let any of this happen."He told her and she was at the verge of tears again

 _How could someone...how could someone be so cruel, as to kill mrs. Fujinuma._ She thought, remembering the kind and caring woman very good.

"He was sent back 18 years, ending up as 11 again and getting to know you, since you have been the first victim of the series."He said and she took a step back.

"He wanted to get to know you, so he could protect you-"

"He did it...he saved me..."

"yes and no. to be honest, he failed the first time."He said and she shivered."He invited you to his birthday on the 2nd of march...out of two reasons, he didn't wanna see you in the cold so often anymore and two, you died that day in they original time line."

"But why did I die then?Did I not show up?"She asked and the transcendal being shook it's head."You did, but you had to leave the next day and died a day later.

Since it hurt me to see it, I gave him one more chance. The chance you're living in."

He explained and she looked down.

"So for me...he went back in time again? He could've just continued...maybe he could have even found traces or something on my corpse..."She spoke, feeling worse than she would show.

"Indeed, but you are to not force yourself to love anyone, it's just that you should know...now to my question..."He said and sighed.

" _If you could change history, would you?"_

She seemed conflicted and "he" noticed.

"Worried about the child, are we~?"He teased now, a new façade of his.

"Do not worry, you will have Mirai in every time line which you survive, but in one it won't be named Mirai~"He said, not giving away with who it would be.

"...I...I don't love Sugita, I love Mirai, it's my treasure, one I'll always keep...but soon maybe with Satoru..."She said, tears rolling down her cheeks as she kissed her babies forehead.

"Very well~"Ren spoke and smiled. He turned his back to her and clapped his hands together. As he opened them again he held a glass in front of her, in it, a butterfly, as shining as his hair.

"You are to catch it and tell it your name and wish. From then on though, you'll be blessed and cursed with the re-run, I care not only for your and Satoru's fate. You will partially live for the society too. Are you okay with that?"He asked and she nodded.

He let out the butterfly, but before that, she put Mirai on a nearby table. She caught the butterfly gently and opened her hands too. It was calmly on her hands and just flapped it's wings at times.

"I am Kayo...Hinazuki and I wish to rewind time...for my and maybe Satoru's sake. I seek a live at his side...I beg of you, please grant my wish...please!"

She spoke and the butterfly shone...

 ** _That's it for chapter one, for those who understand my pain(laughing)_** ** _I might continue, i just wrote that within an hour because I listened to lock the door. Listen to it, it'll get you in the mood to re-write tragedies._** **_Have re-written once, just a quick one, if you find more problems, tell me, review please and don't flame_**

 ** _p.s: Should I do a JoJo x Highschool dxd fanfic?_**

-Rivik's _out_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two, I did a major unexpected change, cause I just read a story I really like and it sadly wasn't continued, so I am like re-telling it and continuing then. I don't wanna praise myself, but I think I can write pretty long chapters._**

 ** _Well_** ** _here goes:_**

 _-Start-_

Kayo had felt like a storm had thrown her around, around the world, but not only once but again and again and again. She was unable to scream, not only because she had no voice, but because she was just not the type to do so. She felt so much yet nothing at all, like it's just been an imagination...

She thought to see a role of movie pass by as she felt her vision darken again, just like as this storm of emotions and feels began. She saw the past, more the most defining events, like their "Christmas tree" and the sleepover, the birthday party, so much, but it all blacked away all of a sudden...

 _~o~o~O~o~o~_

As Kayo woke up, she found herself at a bed. Inside a known facility by now. She was at the bed of her blue haired best friend Satoru Fujinuma, the one who had protected her back then and who sacrificed his own health to gift his friends with a future.

She had felt so much guilt back then, as she first saw his comatose state. He had not opened his eyes, had not made her ask if he was stupid, but the most scary thing, he couldn't make her happy.

His appearance scared her, his vulnerable 15 year old frame it seemed, being attached to artificial life spending machines...

Wait, 15 year old?! Didn't the re-run tell her she'd get another chance? Didn't it allow her to change the past?But if it was liying, why send her back?To have her wait this time? To have her understand 9 years of loneliness?

After all, Kayo shut down completely for 6 years after hearing of his coma. She didn't let anyone get close to her at first, but Hiromi managed, he was able to make her open up again and her gratitude, plus the moment of weakness...

It was then she noticed she had grasped his hand and noticed her own one. Small and slender if u may call it that way, Snow white hands, holding his pale ones.

It took her some time to realize she had started to cry. The tears just flooded.

There were so many questions, so many riddles her brain couldn't all solve at once. It was so much and she just wanted her former best friend to hold her and let her escape it, like he helped her escape Akemi Hinazuki, a woman she'd never call mother again.

Not only had she beaten up the brown haired 11 year old, no she ultimately embarrassed herself in front of her daughter by pretending to be a victim of her own past. The elder version of Kayo had been beaten up by her husband and it was the young child that had, even though she was so small, already then tried to protect her relative from any more harm.

After the grandmother had pushed her daughter to finally divorce, latter began beating up the younger because she saw those brown, cold eyes. Though Kayo's held hope and curiosity back then, she just saw that man, giving that rotten result a rough beating.

From then on, little Hinazuki's life had been hell. Not only did she not have any friends, but she was also being bullied.

It was until Satoru had wanted to meet like a "big boned" friend of his had said.

She told the young Fujinuma that a easy way to be her friend, would be for him to kill someone for her. She told him that she was merely joking, but in reality she would have been happy with it...

However, he helped her _survive_ those times and even helped her get a real **_life_**.

Not only did she have friends, no she later also had a safe place to live at...but it all went so wrong later...

Kayo was abruptly forced out of her memories as she thought to have felt the bluenett tighten his grip on her hand. She looked down a bit in disappointment as he didn't reply her following squeeze though.

As she buried her small head in his chest, she let loose of her pain, for once again, letting loose completely, because for some reason, she felt as if she had to.

"...Satoru...please forgive me. For not being there, for not helping you, for not.."

It was then that she felt her hair stroked.

Slowly and with care. She hoped with all she had, that it was Satoru, but it wasn't. In shock she turned around and saw to her positive surprise, that it was Mrs. Fujinuma.

At first staring at the elder woman with wide eyes, she soon leaned against Satoru's mother, burying her head in the woman's bossom and hugging her.

The woman had for once, a sad smile on her face. She didn't want to believe her son was in a coma at all, but nonetheless she took care of his in-coma reha. She did muscle training, even though the doctors offered it, washed him, even though the doctors offered it.

She did all she could and just came to wish her angel, like every night, sweet dreams. She was surprised to see Kayo. Didn't know how the little one came here, but then again, maybe she had heard of it from some friends...

"Kayo- _chan_ , how comes you're back?"

She asked nonetheless as she rubbed the little one's back.

She sniffled a bit, as she mumbled a little.

"I...I-I heared of it and I ran off..."She lied. Mrs. Fujinuma couldn't use her all seeing eyes though and so believed her.

"Shall we say goodnight and you come over?"The bluenett offered and Kayo looked at her with joy lit eyes.

She looked down a second later, ashamed of herself for even considering.

She had left him behind and now she would sleep over at his place? Probably even in his room?

" _He_ would be really happy to have you around if you stay in town, so why not?"

She asked and the former best friend of Satoru felt a little stinging sensation.

 _»This time...I'll be there, I'll wait as long as it'll take, and I will hunt this **person** down!"_

She thought, a scowl on her face now.

"You are thinking about catching the culprit, aren't you?"The mother of her savior spoke and Kayo flinched. She still had those eyes...those lie killing eyes...did she figure her other lie too?

No, she couldn't. She couldn't know about the re-run, nor about the fate that mrs. Fujinuma's son had in the other timeline. She couldn't know she'd have to wait 15 years, but _Kayo_ knew one thing for sure, she'd not leave Satoru's side this time.

she'd hold on to her feels for him, she'd hold onto the future the two could share

she'd hold onto him.

With those thoughts in mind, she let go of it all. Her prior sadness, the loss, everything she had done, she'd let go, because this was it...a new start., but she'd never let one thing go, the hate for the culprit.

Beat by the physical capabilities of her younger self now, she noticed her own tiredness and yawned. Mrs. Fujinuma had to smile ever so slightly.

"You know, Kayo- _chan,_ I am happy that you are back. Once Satoru wakes up, he'll be overjoyed. The others will probably be happy too that you are back in town. They intended to visit you once they could, because they missed you that much."The mother spoke, making Kayo look down.

 _»I don't deserve it...«_ She thought, tears welling up again. _»This isn't right...«_.It didn't end. So much self-hate built up over the years, because she hated herself for "leaving behind" Satoru.

It didn't even get into her mind anymore how she could choose Hiromi over him.

The cliché of clichés happened as well as she and Hiromi had their first time. She had never truly recovered from "losing" Satoru, so she actually moaned out his name once, to great displeasure of her actually boyfriend that time. But she couldn't think of this man anymore.

She didn't know what to do when seeing him again in this timeline, but she would never be able to truly forget it. She could never block out that future they'd share.

There were good moments, but she wanted to be strong this time. She wanted to be there for someone now, so this time she wouldn't be able to be sued by the strength of one of Satoru's best friends...

Gosh why was she so weak, she thought, but instantly imagined Satoru at her side, cheering her up and telling her that she wasn't weak. That it was a decision of her own and no one should judge her for that.

But she still didn't like thinking about the alternative future now. So she looked at the bluenett, squeezing his slightly warm, asleep hand, smiling as she thought about the day he'd wake up, that they'd be together again.

It also brought back the frown though, because she had to wait so long. Pain was something, that'd not stop residing in her heart, until he was awake.

But before she could give it more thought, Sachiko stroked her back and motioned the young one to come along.

She nodded and rose from the chair she sat on. She gave Satoru a last glance for the night and for once in a long time again, her hazel eyes held hope again.

 _"Goodnight, Satoru...please wake up soon._ "

Kayo said, turning away from him so she'd not cry again. She didn't allow herself to cry longer, but she did often by now, something she didn't know how to feel about.

What she did know how to feel about, was this chance. She recalled that she said something different in the alternate past.

 _»Sato...ru...please don't sleep so much anymore, please wake up and be there again..«_ Back then her choice of words was as poor as her prior life.

As broken as she was now, but this time around, with enough knowledge, with enough experience, it all felt worse...

With that storm of emotions and thoughts she took a deep breath and grabbed mrs. Fujinuma's hand leaving the blue haired boy to sleep a little more.

 _~o~o~O~o~o~_

The night would of course lead to her sleeping at the Fujinuma residence, where she'd feel the pain creep inside her heart once more at her betrayal. She felt her heart sink even lower when she ended up sleeping on Satoru's futon.

The chestnut instantly picked up on his scent and tears started flowing soon after. She weeped herself into sleep that night, hoping that she would see be with him as soon as possible. She couldn't begin to thank the Re: vival enough, or Ren as it called itself for a chance at repenting for what she felt was a mistake and offense to Satoru.

Deep down in her heart she knew he wouldn't hold it against her, at least not audibly, she didn't know if he was jealous at all of how everything turned and she wouldn't want that either. Loneliness and sweet talk just work too good at times...

Hiromi was history now. That part was clear to her. As soon as she'd see him, she wanted to slap him over and over, but knew she couldn't. The current was a lovely boy that didn't do anything, just a product of what life what bring for him.

She was left in tears and concern about Satoru's current state and how she'd handle things from now, since she had a _lot_ of explaining to do...

Feeling the power of tiredness washing over her younger self, her eyes slowly closed and left her wondering as to what hugged her in the last moment of being awake.

 _~o~o~O~o~o~_

 **Okay...shit chapter I know, I wrote this in a few hours now, thinking bout this and I admit I lost drive for this but will continue nonetheless. I don't care about mistakes in this chap, next one will be fine as pay and I'll try to write quicker. Those are 2k words ..I hate that.**

 **Well to my more important topics. Despite live being stressing af, I'm trying to supply ya with chaps, for those that like my stories. I mostly have problems with publishing chapters due to them not turning out as nice as I want em, ending up in having them erased to a big degree.**

 **So here are the Stats on the stories.**

 **The DxDemon Emperor: 5k words.**

 **JJBA: Devil Crusaders: 4k words.**

 **Visions of DxD: 6k words.**

 ** _Important about this stuff, is that I need ideas for the Code Geass story for those that want it to continue. I'd need that on every story except the DMC one, because for now I got it covered good._** ** _The JoJo story is also covered okay, but more the later parts, so I'd need help in getting there. Likes and favorites are a real nice thing I thank you all dearly for it all and with the plea to please review I wave you all goodnight._**


End file.
